


Prism

by 3RatMoon



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, simulation nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: Jace had honestly meant the last one as a joke– an out there, foolish joke because he was nervous and sometimes he just said things, especially after so long without anything to do and after so many times through the simulation– but he looked at Addax, and he had the shocked, vulnerable expression of someone whose secret thoughts had just been spoken aloud.





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was originally "Jace/Addax, someone gets tied up, don't care who" or something and the fic ran away from me, AS USUAL
> 
> Jace has such a fun character voice, I love him,,

Jace had forgotten this was something that happened sometimes. They were in dark space, and all the military people were on strike, so Jace took it on himself to do some of the grunt work being left undone. He did it because it was the right thing to do, but also because he was bored and stressed as fuck and working on machines (ones that weren't also sort-of gods) made him feel better. 

He was perched halfway into the ceiling of one of the shuttles, trying to find which of the million tubes was the one leaking. Somewhere along the way, Addax came to one of his rare visits away from Peace. Jace struck up a conversation easily; normally Addax was busy, but this time he stayed, answered Jace's questions about where he grew up and how people treat him there. Jace was so enthralled that he didn’t realize how close the edge of the gap was until he was slipping and falling through it. 

Jace braced for impact, only to feel the jarring sensation of being yanked back up by his wrists like a backwards bungee jumper. It seemed that the tangle of tubes and wires he had been fiddling with had locked together when he fell, catching him and holding him up. Jace didn’t mind this, but the whole thing had left him hanging out of the ceiling with his hands caught and nothing close enough to grab onto.

“Shit, Jace, are you alright?”

There was still Addax, though. “Hey, yeah, I'm good,” Jace replied, “I'm just kind of stuck. Can you help me out?”

Addax trotted over, worry written all over his face (focus, Jace). Where he was, he was actually looking down at the Candidate rather than the other way around.

“Ha! Now  _ I’m  _ the taller one!” Jace couldn’t help but joke, and Addax gave him an amused look ( _ focus _ , Jace).

“Says the guy literally hanging by a bunch of ship wires. ...Do you think that’s going to do any damage?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, just hold me up a little so I can untangle myself.”

After pausing just a second, Addax stepped up to him, gripping Jace’s waist and lifting him up until there was enough slack in his restraints. Jace tried very hard to focus on the wires and tubes and not the feeling of Addax’s arms around him. Unfortunately, after several minutes of fiddling, he wasn’t any closer to getting himself undone.

“How the fuck did these even  _ do _ that?” he sighed, giving an exasperated tug at a tangle that shouldn’t have been possible to make just by accident.

He looked down at Addax, about to admit defeat again and let the Candidate go to find someone to help, or at least a ladder, but instead he said, “Hey, you’re looking at me funny.”

Addax, who was gazing at the pilot with a kind of dazed expression, startled out of it. “Oh! Uh, sorry, I guess I zoned out for a second, there.”

“Yeah?” Jaced asked, “What’s up?”

“Well, you at the moment.”

Jace snorted. “Okay, that’s a classic. Really though, what’s the matter? Caught the Dark Space Blues? Peace being all cryptic again? Troubled ‘cause I’m devilishly handsome and you want to kiss my face?”

Jace had honestly meant the last one as a joke– an out there, foolish joke because he was nervous and sometimes he just said things, especially after so long without anything to do and after so many times through the simulation– but he looked at Addax, and he had the shocked, vulnerable expression of someone whose secret thoughts had just been spoken aloud.

Jace felt like his heart had just tried to escape through his throat.

“Oh my god, you want to kiss my face,” he blurted.

Addax, suddenly guarded, stepped back, Jace sliding from his grip. “I… I should go,” he said.

“No, wait, Addax!” Jace called, panicking. He hadn’t ever thought that the Candidate liked him that way, had never said anything after playing the same five months over and over more times than he could count, and the thought of losing this chance felt like ice in the pit of his stomach.

Addax turned back from halfway down the ship’s hall at Jace’s plea, startled. “Oh shit, you’re still stuck, I’m so sorry,” he stammered, rushing back.

Jace couldn’t help making a frustrated noise. “No, Addax, dammit–”

The Candidate had stopped just short of him, hands up but unsure, and again feeling bold and foolish, Jace hooked him in with his feet, pulled him in so they were face to face.

“I mean no,  _ stay here _ ,” he said, his heart pounding but staring Addax down and hoping he got the picture.

Addax looked back at him, looking about as scared as he was, but then he leaned forward and kissed him, soft and decisive. Jace kissed him back, might have made a small, desperate kind of noise, trying to pour every ounce of you-don’t-know-how-long-I’ve-wanted-this into just the touching of lips. Addax pulled back for a moment, looking at him, stunned and open-mouthed and just everything Jace had ever wanted to see him, and Jace pulled him back in, straining against the cords as he tried to get him closer, kiss him harder,  _ anything. _

Jace’s sort-of prayers seemed to be answered, because Addax surged forward, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him furiously. The feeling of his body against him was so good and Jace was squirming, frustrated by his absurd position and also hopelessly turned on (Surprise! Not as vanilla as you thought, huh, buddy!), unable to do anything but whine and kiss back with all of feelings roiling hot in his gut.

“Fuck, Jace,” Addax murmured into Jace’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss under Jace’s jaw, pulled down the zipper at his collar and kissed the exposed skin of his neck. Jace shivered and tipped his head back, a soft groan bubbling up from the heat in his chest.

Addax pulled the zipper a little lower, sucked a mark where Jace’s neck met his shoulder, but then looked up shyly, fingers still gripping the pull. “This okay?” he asked.

Jace laughed helplessly. “Yeah! Fuck yeah it’s okay!”

Addax laughed as well, a little bit of a blush showing, and Jace leaned down to kiss him again because  _ fuck _ Addax is cute, and hot, and he’s  _ kissing Addax. _ Addax kissed back messily, reaching up to pull the zipper of Jace’s jumpsuit down and pushing up his undershirt to touch his stomach, his chest. Jace whined, nipped at Addax’s lip and laved over it with his tongue, making Addax smile. He hitched Jace up by his hips, the pilot’s knees over his shoulders, and with some shifting and wiggling from Jace, got his jumpsuit and boxers enough out of the way for him to get his mouth on Jace’s cock.

“Ah, fuck!” Jace yelped, unable to contain himself.

Addax laughed a little, moved Jace’s hips higher, and dove back in. He explored Jace’s folds with his tongue, dipped inside, circled his cock, all with the kind of care and focus that was very much like Addax. Jace was beside himself, unable to believe that he had somehow gotten here– hanging out of the ceiling of some random shuttle by wires and tubes like some kind of indie bondage babe, half-dressed and getting fucking  _ eaten out _ by his crush, who he also had fought in real life-or-death battle more than once. However, Addax was also really fucking good, and soon Jace couldn’t think about much else other than the restraints, Addax’s arms holding him up, the warm wet of his mouth, and the building heat and pressure deep in his gut.

“Oh god,” he moaned, over and over, “Fucking, god, Addax–”

Addax was steady and diligent, letting Jace writhe and shift his hips, pressing Addax’s face into him. The shuttle echoed with the wet sounds of Addax’s mouth and the litany of curses coming from Jace’s until he finally came with a wordless shout, head thrown back and the heels of his boots digging into his back.

“God, Addax…” Jace breathed, still coming down from it. Addax was still holding him, running a hand over Jace’s back and kissing his stomach sweetly, and Jace could hardly stand all of the feelings it was making him feel. He reached up to fumble with the cords again. “I swear, the moment I get out of these I’m going to suck your dick until you see stars.”

“Jace, please don’t hurt yourself,” Addax pleaded, but his voice was rough, and Jace felt a jolt of want through his still-aching junk.

By some miracle of wiggling around with his now-sweaty hands, Jace managed to free himself without much more struggle. “Hey, hey, success!” he cheered, flinging his arms wide.

“That’s great!” Addax said, letting Jace down to the ground at last.

Jace took a moment, checking over his hands, shaking them out and rolling his wrists. They were a bit sore, but otherwise none worse for the wear, which was pretty lucky. When he glanced over, he saw Addax still hovering nearby, concerned.

“You alright?” he asked.

Jace grinned. “You tell me.”

The split second when Addax realized what he meant before Jace pushed him into the wall was priceless, and the sounds he made when Jace proceeded to kiss him senseless were close to it.

“Jace,” Addax whispered in his neck.

“I’ve got you,” Jace replied easily.

There was some mysterious science to the Candidate flight suits to rival the Divines themselves, but Jace managed to get it undone. Addax made a wonderful choked noise when he swallowed down his cock in one go, and Jace was determined to get it out of him again at least once more before their encounter was over.

There was a delicious kind of push and pull between them, Jace wanting to go hard and fast and Addax urging him to slow down with a hand tugging at his hair. Jace indulged him a little, just because he loved to run his hands over Addax’s thighs and ass, mapping out the shapes of muscle and fat and bone that belonged uniquely to Addax. And, eventually, Addax let Jace pick the pace up again. He was never rough, never gripped Jace’s hair and fucked his face like other guys did sometimes, but towards the end his hips did start to move in tandem with Jace, his legs starting to shake just a little.

“Jace, Jace I’m… I’m really close,” Addax panted.

Jace moaned around him, gripped his legs tighter, took him as far as he could. Addax made that sound again when he came, spilling hot down Jace’s throat. He was so quiet compared to Jace, but the pilot found that he loved his helpless gasping, the cut off moans that may have been his name but for the overwhelming sensation stealing his voice. Jace finally let Addax’s cock slip from his mouth when the swipe of his tongue just drew out an over-sensitive hiss of breath. Addax slid down the wall of the shuttle and sat down, still breathing hard, his expression hazy.

Jace pressed up against him, all horny again but content to just pepper all of Addax’s face and neck with kisses. “So? You see any stars?” he teased, voice low.

Addax smiled dreamily, looking up at him. “Just one.”

Instantly, Jace was on the verge of crying. He fell against the Candidate, arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder, “Geez, Addax! You-you can’t just  _ say _ that to a guy!”

Addax wrapped his arms around Jace, resting his head against his. “Heh, sorry,” he replied, soft and fond, and Jace held him tighter.

“It’s okay,” Jace said quietly, “God, we’re both such idiots.”

Addax laughed quietly. “Yeah. It’s okay, though.”

Jace closed his eyes and held on until he couldn’t, anymore.


End file.
